the legend the idiots and the party
by poketrooper
Summary: so the semi retired troopers are helping in a party simple right? worng with team galactic and latios upset sister and some people from halo can they hold it together or will they fail horribly


The legend, the idiots, and the party .

I do not own pokemon or halo.

It twas the week before Christmas and all was not well for the members of the rangers corps(aka the semi-retired soldiers) were helping to host a Christmas party in the hall of origins, and while sgt Johnson hogged all of the snacks at the snack table, and master chief was arguing with cortana (again)

Our favorite rangers well almost all of them were putting up decorations except Paul who was on the ground crying in pain because he insulted latias without meaning to and latios dragon clawed him, and just as unfortunate was ashes mom and reggie were talking about there children's history so ash and paul were powerless to stop them.

Ryanna: This Is going to take all day.

Gracie: I know this place is huge even by giritinas standards.

Jade: Are lunick and Solana out of jail for just this one time.

Sean: NO and they better not break out either!

Talon: And team galactic better not crash this party.

(door crashes)

Arbiter: Who doesn't invite Arbiter and the elites to a party, we feel offended.

Sgt forge: I thought you got the invites by now.

Sgt Johnson: we never sent any.

Sgt forge: shut it green horn.

Sgt Johnson: tell that to my face.

Sgt forge: come at me bro.

While the two sgts fight and the elites raid the games lets check in on the rest of the pokemon.

Mew: this is going to be great.

Mewtwo: can it mew, something always goes wrong on the party times.

Deoxys: I know last year team rocket broke in and we had to catch them and wipe their memories, it was a good thing they were complete dunder heads.

Entei: I wish that I could pull a funny joke for once and not get chewed out for it.

Regice: I wish they weren't so extreme Entei, last year you jokes put lord arceus in the hospital for 2 months and got you put and suspension for then next 12 years ending to day.

Latias: Hey latios do you think that those rangers from the army are ni…

Latios: NOOOOOOO and never go near them of you'll be grounded for the next 3 weeks.

Latias: (crying) you are so mean. ( runs to the sleeping hall and locks the door.)

Latios: Latias,im sorry will you unlock the door, will somebody help me break it down.

So while latios tries to get latias out of her room lets check in on the rangers in a dark part of the ware house in the hall of origins.

Bang boom whizzz

Paul: of all time why now.

Michael: I know team galactic has the worst timing in the world.

Ash: why aren't you getting hurt.

Jade: im just awesome like that(U cant touch this starts playing) (gets hit, music stops playing) They touched this. (faints)

Sean: were nearly out of ammo.

Gracie: don't announce it you dunce.

Random grunt: attack they're out of ammo. (gets shot)

Sean: I said nearly ding dong.

All of team galactic grunts: ohhhhhhhhhhhh(start firing)

Talon: I wish we had some help right now.

Well that wish came true because not 3 minutes after he said that a UNSC frigate crashed through the room and took all of team galactic with it.

Where did the frigate come from!

Commander keys: now who didn't invite me.

Mean while back at the HQ murph makes the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because he can't do crap.

And back at the party.

Latios: This will get her out of their for sure.

Hey latias there is a ton load of candy by the snack stand.

Latias: REALLLY! (bursts through the door.)

It turns out arbiter and the elites kept raiding the snack stand and ate the candy before latias got there.

Latias: awww the candies gone…. Now can I make friends with the troopers.

Latios: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER IN A TRILLION YEARS.

Regirock: you never learn your lesson do you.

So while more legendary pokemon try to break down the door lets check in on the guests and the troopers.

Sgts Johnson and forge have finally been separated from each others so not to start another fight cortana is lecturing chief about the use of violence on grunts to make them stop being annoying, and finally the elites are dominating the soccer game and are winning left and right.

The troopers are making plans with latias to pull the best prank with entei, and they are also ding dong ditching the team galactic base.

During the time cyrus attempts to rally more guns and troops from the other regions.

Cyrus: we need to get more heilos to the grid sector kilo six niner. And we have to take the pokemon hall of origins to attempt to create the new better world and we will win.

Unknown to team galactic the rangers since the last attack had gotten back up and now numbered 3000 troopers armed with FN FAL rifles.

And team galactic forces for the time being could only get a hold of 1000 troops but they had superior BR 55 battle rifles stolen from the UNSC.

And latias was glad latios wasn't there any more but he really was, the troopers just threw him in the closet and locked the door, but they just humored her to keep her happy and the troops latias and entei came up with the greatest joke ever, they we going to dump red paint on latios to make him look like latias.

And just as suddenly as the color joke came up, Comrad Black from De Blob came to the party demanding to know why the inkt corporation wasn't ivited to the party. The answer YOU ALL HATE COLOR!

Comrad Black: so that's no reason to not invite the members of the inky army to a big ho down.

De Blob: I bet you 30 days of me in ink black color you don't know how to have fun.

Comrad Black:I wager 30 days of men in the color blue I do know how.

Both: ITS ON!

Latios: LET ME OU….

Ryanna: boy it takes a lot of sedatives to knock him out.

Michael: (over radio) hey do you know when the paints going to get here over.

Ryanna: (over radio) at the same time arceus gets here in about 2 hours over

Michael: (over radio) copy that out.

EXPLOSION!

Random ranger cpl: Team galactic has broken it the hall though the south corridor and a strike team in incoming from the north hall.

Logan: all troops move in to engage we cant let the other legendary pokemon know there is a fight on they might panic.

Gracie: copy that me battalion has engaged the first galactic strike force about 500 people armed with stolen BR55 battle rifles.

Sean: same here they have appox: 150 helicopters outside im calling in an air strike.

Jade: were nearly out of ammo.

Ryanna: DON'T ANNOUNCE IT YOU DUNCE.

Random TG grunt: they're out of ammo char…..(gets shot)

Sean: He said nearly again you idiot.

Looker: ill use the bomb detonator.

It broke, not again (anime style fall).

The fight raged on for the next 2 hours and our favorite troops and the rest of the semi retired troopers barely managed to clean up the ballet before arceus arrived for the party, and he got to witness the paint joke, and it was so funny that even arceus who barely ever laughed, laughed out loud so all the legendary pokemon heard it.

Needless to say latios was extremely embarrassed from the joke which made him look like his sister from the red paint, it took Lorenzo and Bianca about 3 days to wash the paint off, and the next 3 months for everyone to forget what happened.

But in the end (partly because latias forced him) she finally got to make friends with the troopers.


End file.
